Alone With You
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Troy meets Gabi at a bar, from the first night he could sense her commitment issues. After 6 months of drunken kisses and night caps he continues to fall in love with her. Will she feel the same or will she leave once again?
1. Alone With You

**Alone With You**

* * *

_"I don't see you laugh._  
_You don't call me back,_  
_but you kiss me when you're drunk._  
_I don't know your friends,_  
_don't know where you've been._  
_Why are you the one i want?_

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay._  
_Don't slip your hands under my shirt and tell me it's okay._  
_Don't say it doesn't matter, cause it's gonna matter to me._  
_I can't be alone with _  
_You've got me out on the edge, every time you call_  
_And I know it'll kill me if i fall_  
_I can't be alone with you."_

* * *

Every body has one person that no matter how things turn out at the end of the day you want to be with them. It may not be love, but it is definitely attraction. They are all you can think about, always on your mind. You want to be with them, every second of the day. But, of course, they are not on the same page as you are. You know what they say- You always want the one thing you can't have. I have a weakness, her name is Gabriella Montez.

I met her at a bar and I only see her at the bar or if I take her home. My Buddy, Chad, and I went out after work one day. We worked typical 9 to 5 office jobs. Chad and I knew each other since elementary school. He was my brother, my best friend. We always did everything together. Even more than we'd like to admit.

Chad is engaged to his girlfriend of 10 years, Taylor McKessie. Taylor and I haven't been the best of friends but I've grown on her. I've always been the third wheel since they've got together. I never really minded. My best friend found the love of his life. What kind of shitty friend would I be if I got in between?

Anyway.

Chad and I went down to the bar after work. We were so ready to get out of the office by five. The bar was literally 3 blocks away from my apartment. After I dropped my car off at home I walked down to the bar. Taylor dropped Chad off. Taylor was never insecure. She knew Chad would probably do something stupid and she would be more than happy to pick her drunk fiancé up from a bar. She has definitely calmed down from high school.

"Hey man." Chad said, getting out of the car.

"Hey Tay." I waved to her, she waved back to me before driving off. "Hey Man. I am so ready for a beer." I said.

We walked into the bar and sat down. "What can I get for ya?" The bartender said. He slapped a towel over his shoulder.

"A beer for me." I said, turning to look out at the people in the bar.

"One for me too, and a round of shots." Chad said to the bartender.

My eyes scanned over the people in the bar. A couple of biker looking guys were shooting pool. A group of women were dancing in the middle of the room to a classic rock song blaring out of the juke box. I scanned the music machine and saw a brunette standing next to it. She was nodding her head to the music and tapping her fingers against the machine.

Her curls cascaded over her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and man, she was beautiful. I scanned over her body slowly. She had killer curves. My eyes made their way back to her face. Her eyes met mine and a smirk formed on her face.

Chad nudged me. "Troy, Your beer."

I pulled my eyes away from her. I picked up my beer and took a drink. "Thanks man."

He slid over a shot and I picked it up. "Were going to need another round of these." Chad said to the bartender. "Cheers man." He lifted up the shot glass and I clinked my glass against his.

"Cheers." I put the glass to my mouth and knocked it back. I felt the smooth liquid burn down my throat. I licked my lips. "That is good." I said looking over at Chad. I chuckled to myself. "When did we turn 24? I feel like I'm 18 sometimes."

"I was just walking to Taylor about that. It's crazy. Taylor and I have been together for more than 10 years. I feel like an old man." Chad said, sipping his beer.

I chuckled. "Well you are going to be an old married man." He nodded and we took another drink of our beers at the same time. I swiveled my chair around and scanned the room again. I was looking for that brunette again. My eyes drifted over to the Juke Box. She wasn't there. "Shit." I cursed under my breath.

"Can I get a Sex on the Beach?" A beautiful voice said from next to me. I turned to see the brunette standing next to me, leaning against the bar. Her back was arched perfectly as her elbows rested against the bar.

God everything about her was perfect. Her ass, her toned legs, the curve of her arched back. I shifted the crotch of my pants and turned back to face the bar. I turned in her direction and I couldn't help but stare. She picked up her drink and took a sip from her straw. She picked up the piece of fruit on her glass and turned to look at me.

I tried to peel my eyes away from her but I couldn't. She seductively put the piece of fruit in her mouth. She licked the juice off her lip as she placed the citrus rind on a napkin.

"Here's another shot Troy." Chad said, nudging me.

I whipped my head over to him a little too quickly. "Hm." Chad held up the glass. "Oh… right." Chad gave me a weird look as I took the shot and downed the rest of my beer.

"You alright man?" Chad said looking at me.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I need another beer please." I said as the bartender walked by. I glanced to my side and the brunette was gone again. I sighed.

After an hour, Chad and I just talked. He was ready to go home, so he called up Taylor and was waiting for her to get him. "Are you sure you will be alright?" Chad said as I walked him outside.

"Yes Chad. I'll be fine. I'll have a couple more beers then I will walk home. Do you want me to call you when I get home dad?" I said sarcastically. Chad chuckled and shook his head. "I'll be fine Chad." I repeated.

We watched Taylor pull up. "If you don't get the brunettes number I will personally kick your ass." He said walking backwards. He climbed in the car and I waved to them as Taylor drove away.

I turned to go back into the bar when the brunette walked out with a cigarette in her mouth. She pulled a lighter out and lit the cigarette. She took a drag before blowing out the smoke, holding the cigarette in her two fingers. "Hey." She called out. I looked around. "No, I was talking to you necktie." She said, staring right at me.

"Uh, Hello?" I said, taking a step toward her.

"What's your name?" She asked before taking another drag.

I made my way over to her and stood in front of her. "I'm Troy Bolton." I extended my hand.

She switched the cigarette to the other hand, she flicked the ashes to the ground. "Gabriella Montez. Most people call me Gabi though."

"Well, It is very nice to meet you Gabi." I said, stuffing my hand in my pocket.

"I didn't say you could call me Gabi." She said, with a serious face. I shifted uncomfortably. I opened my mouth to apologize. "I was kidding Troy." She said with an equally serious face.

"Oh, right." I said with an uncomfortable chuckle. "What do you do Gabriella?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I work in a Woman's Correctional Facility." She took one last drag and threw the cigarette to the ground. She stomped it with her heels. My eyes traveled down her legs to her shoes. My mind shifted into a fantasy involving me and her fucking with those heels on. "Buy me another drink?" She said. I snapped out of my fantasy and looked up at her.

"Sure, Anything." I said as we walked toward the doors. I opened the door for her and she walked in. I watched her ass in her tight dress as we walked back to the bar. We got our drinks and watched everybody dance. "Do you want to dance?" I asked her.

"Sure." She put her drink down and took my head. She lead me out to the dance floor. My arms snaked around her waist and I pulled her against me. We danced closely for a couple songs in silence. She leaned in and whispered. "Good thing I hold my alcohol well. I am so drunk." She said staring at me.

"You could have fooled me." I said looking at her. "You from around here?" I asked. She shook her head and her lips brushed against mine. Her tongue pried it's way into my mouth. She tasted like fruit and cigarette smoke. I wasn't much of a smoker but cigarettes tasted so damn good on her. She pulled away from my lips. "You are beautiful." I opened my eyes to look at her.

"You talk too much." She pressed her lips against mine slowly before pulling away. I opened my eyes and watched her find her drink. She took a sip and watched me as I stood on the dance floor alone.

I let out a breath and made my way over to her. "Do you want to go back to my place?" I asked boldly. I've never done anything like this. I worked all the time. When I wasn't working I was eating or sleeping. I looked into her eyes. She let out a breath.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'll meet you outside." She said picking up her drink and walking away.

I paid my tab and walked out the door. I looked at my watch and started pulling off my necktie. I was so used to wearing them I didn't even feel them anymore. It was a little after 9:30. It was very early but I didn't really mind. I checked my watch and 10 minutes lapsed and there was no sight of Gabriella. I was starting to get a little worried.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed in defeat. I hung my head and started to walk away from the bar. "Leaving without me?" I heard Gabriella say from behind me. I stopped walking and turned around. She had a coat on and her heels clicked as she walked over to me. "Where are we headed?"

"Just a couple blocks. It's a 10 minute walk." I said, pulling my tie off. She caught up to me and took the tie out of my hands. She unraveled it as we walked. "So where are you from?"

"I moved around a lot. I don't really call one place home." I glanced at her and she tied the tie to he wrist and was tugging at it. "These are very secure." She looked up at me with a smirk on her face. "It's good to know, don't you think?"

I unbuttoned the first button of my shirt. "I suppose so." We walked a little longer in silence until I turned down my street. "Its coming up." I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she didn't seem to mind.

We walked up to my door and I opened it, turning the lights on. "Nice place." She murmured, taking off her jacket. I closed the door and she flung it on the couch. "I like it."

She sat down, crossing her legs. "I'll be right back." I walked into my bedroom and I took off my shirt. I took off my pants and put them in the hamper. I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawer.

"Damn, I didn't know you were ripped." I turned to see Gabriella standing at the door biting her bottom lip. She reached to the side and unzipped her dress slowly. She let it drop to the ground and walk over to me. "You better put those shorts away, you won't be needing them."

I dropped the shorts and I walked over to her and connected my lips to hers. She jumped on my waist and I held her up by her butt. I licked her bottom lip slowly. She let out a quiet moan as my lips traveled down her neck. I walked over to the bed and laid her down with her heels still on.

* * *

_"Please don't chain that door._  
_I can't win this war_  
_Your body's like a pill i shouldn't take._

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay._  
_Don't slip your hands under my shirt and tell me it's okay._  
_Don't say it doesn't matter cause it's gonna matter to me._  
_I can't be alone with_  
_You've got me out on the edge everytime you call_  
_And i know it would kill me if i fall,_  
_I can't be alone with you"_

* * *

That was the beginning of it all. The beginning of me going out to the bar three times a week, spending half my paycheck on booze and half my time trying to get her to come home with me again. And she did, every time. After a couple of months it almost seemed routine. Gabi called me up every couple of days and we would meet at the bar or sometimes she would show up at the door drunk off her ass.

I knew I should have taken advantage of her while she was drink but she was very aware of what we were doing. Even though she was gone before I woke up I felt myself falling in love with her. I don't know where she lived. I don't know what her middle name was. I don't know if she has siblings, friends, or any family. She never laughs. I've only seen her smile at something I said twice. She had a beautiful smile.

I call her. She never calls me back, she doesn't even answer sometimes. She never wants to hang out during the day. I've only seen her once when she wasn't drunk. We made small talk before she left. I don't understand that if she wasn't interested in me, then why did she keep coming back? I was so wrapped around her finger I didn't care.

It's been about 6 months since that first night with Gabi. I wanted more. I wanted to be able to talk to her about everything. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted her to spend the night and be there when I wake up in the morning. My phone rang from beside me. I looked at the caller ID. Gabi.

I sighed. "Hello?"

_"Hey, What are you doing tonight?"_ Gabi asked.

"Don't know. Why?" I was still at work. I closed the file cabinet I was working in and logged off my computer. "I'm about to leave work. I had to do some overtime so could you call me back later?"

_"If you want to meet up, I'll be at the bar around seven. Bye Troy."_ She hung up and I shook my head and shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself. I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of the office. I got in my car. I walked up to the door. I opened the door and Gabi was sitting on the couch. I jumped. "Gabi. How'd you get in here?"

"You have a key under your matt. Kind of cliché if you ask me." She got up. "Sorry, for breaking and entering."

"Why are you here?" I asked walking over to her. "Are you drunk?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I might have had a couple of drinks." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I missed you last night." Her lips found my neck.

"Gabi-" I started.

She put her finger on my lips. "Stop talking." She connected her lips to mine and I felt myself falling again.

I pulled away slowly. "Stay the night, please?" I begged.

She kissed my lips slowly and mumbled. "I can't stay Troy."

Gabi un tucked my shirt and looked at me. I frowned. "Why can't you just stay one night?" I asked with a sigh.

She rubbed my abs slowly. "It's okay Troy. It doesn't matter if I stay or not."

"Yes it does. It matters to me Gabi." I pulled away from her. "I don't know anything about you and I am falling in love with you. It doesn't even make sense to me."

She sighed and looked away from me. "Troy, can we just not talk about this please?"

"Tell me you don't feel it too. Tell me you don't love me." I said, staring at her. "I love you Gabi. I LOVE you." She ran her fingers through her hair and sat back down on the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sat quietly. "Are you going to say anything?"

"What am I supposed to say Troy?" She said looking up at me.

"Say what you feel. Open up for once in your life." I said, frustrated. "Do you even care about me? We just fuck and you go back to your mysterious life. I want to know you Gabi. I don't care about what happened. What made you so fucked up that you treat me like this. I just want to know."

"It's none of your fucking business Troy. You don't know what I've been through." Gabi yelled back at me.

"Because you don't tell me anything!" I said before walking into my room and slamming the door. I started changing my clothes.

"I love you." I heard from behind me, the door clicked closed. "I love you Troy. Okay? I just don't know how to be open. I don't know how to stay the night. I don't know how to be what you want Troy." I turned to see Gabi leaning against the door.

"You are already all that I want Gabi." I walked over to her and move the hair away from her face. "I wouldn't be here arguing with you if you weren't. You are everything I've ever wanted." She looked away from me. "Do you know you have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen? I can count how many times I've seen it on one hand."

"I feel stupid when I smile." She said quietly. "I feel like I wasn't meant to smile."

I sighed. "You are the only person I ever want to see smile." I leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "Tell me you love me." I mumbled against her lips.

She looked up into my eyes. "I love you." She licked her lips and kissed my lips firmly. I held her lips firmly against mine.

I pulled my lips away from hers slowly. "Are you hungry?" She nodded her head. "Pizza?" She nodded again. She walked over to the bed and laid down. I grabbed my phone and ordered pizza. We talked a little bit in between our make out sessions until the pizza came.

I paid for it and put it on the table. "Thank you for dinner." She said, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. She got one for me too and slid it over to me.

"Thanks Gabs." I popped the top and took a sip.

Things were going well at dinner. We eventually made it to bed. This time we had sex it wasn't just sex. I felt something different. We made love. I knew what I felt It was as amazing as I expected it to me. It felt like we were one. I know Gabi felt it too. She cuddled up to me as we fell asleep.

My eyes peeled open and the light was too bright so I shut them quickly. My mind was replaying everything that happened last night. I reached over to my left side. Empty. I let out a sigh and opened up my eyes. I looked over to the left and sat a piece of paper on the pillow. I picked it up and looked it over.

_Dear Troy,_

_I'm sorry. I know you are probably pissed off right now, especially after last night. I wish I could be everything you want me to be. I wish I could tell you about everything but I can't and I don't know why. I Love you Troy and that terrifies me. I've never loved anybody how I love you. Not even my parents and that should tell you a lot. I'm sorry I could be there when you wake up. I'm sorry I let you down. I understand if you don't want to talk to me or anything. I'll miss you. I love you._

_Gabriella._

I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it away. That was bullshit.

* * *

_"Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay._  
_Don't slip your hands under my shirt and tell me it's okay._  
_Don't say you love me cause you know you're gonna love me and leave._  
_I can't be alone with_  
_You've got me out on the edge everytime you call_  
_and I know it would kill me if i fall._  
_I can't be alone with you."_

* * *

**5 years later**

I moved out to California a couple years ago. I moved with my job. I gave up on Gabriella. I hadn't talked to her since that night. I was back in Albuquerque for the birth of my God Son. Chad already had a girl, she was 2. Her name was Destiny. She was excited to be a big sister. Michael Danforth was born this morning. I got to see him and hold him. Chad was beaming at his new son.

I couldn't wait to start a family and get married. I had to find somebody first. I had a couple of girlfriends since but it never clicked. I was okay with being alone for right now. I walked around Albuquerque to see my old neighborhood. I just came from my parents house. I walked past my old apartment to the bar.

I walked inside the bar and sat down. I looked at my watch. It was about 9:45. "Beer please." I told the new bartender. He brought me the beer and I took a drink. I looked up at the football on TV.

"Who's winning?" A woman said from next to me. I turned to look at her. She had long blonde hair. She crossed her legs and looked up at the TV. She took a sip of her beer.

"Saints just scored, then it went to commercial." I said. She turned back at me and smiled. "Who are you rooting for?"

She scoffed. "Neither. I'm a Cardinal's girl." She said with a giggle. "Who are you rooting for?"

"Neither. I was more in to basketball. I moved to California a couple of years ago and I got into football. I'm officially an Oakland Raiders fan." She made a face. "I know they suck but you have to go to one of the games. It's fucking crazy."

She giggled. "I believe it. They had the most penalties last year." She turned her head back to the TV and took another drink. I peeled the label off the beer bottle and folded it up. She looked over at me. "My friend does that. I always thought it was weird."

I looked at her and chuckled. "It's a bad habit of mine." She shrugged. "Have you lived in Albuquerque all your life?"

She shook her head. "I'm from Santa Fe. My friend and I moved down here after high school to go to U of A. Speaking of, she always hangs around this place but she is not here yet. I've beat her and I came from work. We live down the street."

"Funny." I said with a smile. I finished my beer. "Another." I slid the bartender over the bottle. "What's your name?" I asked the blonde.

"Sharpay Evans." She said with a smile.

"Sharpay? That's your real name?" I asked with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes that is my real name."

"Why did your parents name you Sharpay?" I asked, curiously.

She shrugged. "If I know I would tell you. My brother, who is my twin, who was born before me. I might add. Is named Ryan. RYAN! I get Sharpay!" She said finishing off her beer. "My parents punished me with a horrendous name. I punished them with rebellion. I own it though. Brie says it fits me."

"I'd have to agree. It does." I peeled off the second label of the beer and took a drink. I picked up a peanut from the bowl on the bar. I cracked it the special way that Gabi taught me so many years ago. It always cracked the shell, making the peanut come out perfect every time. I popped the peanut in my mouth. Sharpay was staring at me. "What?"

She shook her head and looked back at the T.V. "Weird." She mumbled. "I'll be right back, save my seat." I nodded and looked back up at the T.V. I continued finished the peanut and took another drink of my beer.

"There you are! I was wondering where you where. I met a cute guy at the bar. He does that weird peanut thing you do. I want you to meet him, okay?" I heard from Sharpay, behind me. She sat next to me and smiled. "Hey." I turned to face her. I froze as I saw her friend. Of course. Just my fucking luck.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, sitting next to Sharpay.

I looked from Sharpay to Gabriella. "You guys know each other?" I didn't reply. I took a long drink and I finished off my beer. "Brie, what the fuck?" I started getting up. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to go, my friend is expecting me. My god son was born this morning so I have to go check up on them." I dusted the peanuts off my jacket and started walking towards the door.

"Troy. Troy wait." I ignored the calls and walked out the door. "Troy. Fucking Stop!" Gabi yelled as I turned back towards the hospital. I stopped in my tracks and she stood in front of me.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted to know how you were. How have you been?" Gabi asked, looking up at me. I could see the sobriety in her eyes.

"You ran all the way out here to ask how I've been?" I questioned. She nodded. "I've been fine. I moved to California. I got a promotion and I'm doing well." I started to walk around her.

"Wait, wait." I stopped again as she pushed in front of me. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't stay. I know that I was bitter and stupid and if I could relive that day over again then I wouldn't have left." She let out a shaky breath. She looked away and wiped her face. She looked up at me with tears down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I wanted to but in that place and time I couldn't be with you. I knew I should have treated you better but I didn't love myself the way you loved me. So all I can say is I'm sorry." She wiped her tears away. I nodded and looked away from her for a minute. I looked back up at her and she held out a card. "If you still want the full story, you can call me."

I took the card and put it in my pocket. "Alright," I managed to say. "Tell Sharpay I said it was nice to meet her."

She nodded and put her hands in her pockets. "Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabriella." I played with the card in my pocket and walked away from her.

* * *

_"I don't see you laugh,_  
_You don't call me back._  
_But you kiss me when you're drunk."_

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**


	2. Heart Like Mine

**Here is the the second chapter to Alone with you. I know you guys have requested it so here it is. I hope ya'll like it :)**

* * *

_"I ain't the kind you take home to mama,_  
_I ain't the kind to wear no ring._  
_Somehow i always get stronger_  
_when i'm on my second drink._  
_Even though i hate to admit it_  
_Sometimes i smoke cigarettes._  
_Christian folks say i should quit it_  
_I just smile and say god bless._

_Cause i heard Jesus, he drank wine_  
_and I bet we'd get along just fine_  
_He could calm a storm or heal the blind_  
_and I bet he'd understand a **heart like mine**."_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Ever since I was little Mom and Dad have always put work before me and my older brother Keegan My parents worked for the government so they were always off on important business. Keegan and I grew up with babysitters and nannies and whatnot. While my brother was the perfect son, I was the epitome of 'devil child'. I would do anything to have the nannies sent away so I could at least see my parents more than twice a month. Keegan was 5 years older with me so once he graduated he went off to college and left me alone. Once I've turned old enough to take care of myself. I had a caretaker but they were more behind the scenes. I got a 300 weekly allowance I spent on clothes or booze.

I've had one close friend- Sharpay Evans. I met her on our final move to Santa Fe, New Mexico. She had a twin brother named Ryan. Ryan was drama geek but he was the sassy gay friend I've always wanted. He could always find a way to make me smile. I met Sharpay the first day I moved to Albuquerque. I walked down the street to the liquor store to buy cigarettes with my fake I.D. She asked me to buy her cigarettes and we smoked together and became best friends from then on.

I've had a couple of boyfriends. The good, the bad, but never ugly. They have never lasted long though. I always seemed to run them off with lack of commitment or I've gotten cheated on. It burned a little bit but I knew whatever guy I was dating in high school would never last, especially with me. I wasn't the one to settle down.

When I was 18 I got a tattoo of an open birdcage on my back with a bird flying out of it. I was finally free from my parents who were never there and the annoying people who were. When Keegan came down for a couple days after my birthday, he saw my tattoo and cried. He was proud of me for getting into college and not being a teen mom or a hooker. He was more of a dad than he needed to be and I loved him so much for it. But as usual he left a couple days later, leaving me alone, again.

After high school, Sharpay and I went down to Albuquerque. We got into University of Albuquerque and we got an apartment together. I got a job as a guest receptionist at a Woman's correctional facility. Neither Sharpay nor I had to work because our parents were loaded but I needed something to do other than school to keep me sane. My brother Keegan was the genius of the family. I wasn't a genius but I was pretty damn smart. I decided to major in English, I ironically wanted to be a teacher.

* * *

_"Daddy cried when he saw my tattoo_  
_Said he loved me anyway._  
_My brother got the brains of the family_  
_So i thought i'd learn to sing._

_Cause i heard Jesus, he drank wine_  
_And i bet we'd get along just fine._  
_He could calm a storm or heal the blind_  
_And I bet he'd understand a heart like mine."_

* * *

Junior year of college. I just turned 21. I could barely legally drink alcohol. I did the most idiotic thing a girl like me could do. I fell in love. His name is Troy Bolton. I met him at the bar I go to every night after I get off work and finish my homework. Sometimes I go there instead of finishing my homework. I held my liquor really well. Most nights I would meet Troy at the bar. We would talk and drink until I drank my worries away and we had sex. A lot of drunken, late-night, amazing sex.

_Flashback_

_"Why don't you ever laugh?" Troy asked me while he peeled off the label of his beer, folding it up. One of his habits I was getting used to. I thought about his question._

_I shrugged my shoulders and picked up a peanut, cracking it my special way to get the whole nut out without breaking. "Why do I need to laugh?" I asked back at him._

_"Because laughing means you're having a good time and you sit there, with the same expression on your face, unless you're pissed off." Troy said licking his lips. "Why do you crack your peanuts like that?"_

_"Why do you ask so many questions?" I shot back at him._

_He sighed, drinking his beer before ordering a shot of tequila. "Because I want to know you Gabi. I like learning new things. So, why do you crack your peanuts like that?"_

_"Because it get's the whole nut out." I said, popping the peanut in my mouth._

_I picked up a peanut. "Show me." Troy said picking up a peanut as well. I demonstrated how to crack it and he caught on quickly. He was cracking peanuts like a pro. Troy popped a peanut in his mouth and turned to me. "I have nuts in my mouth."_

_Before I could even think I flashed him a smile, letting my guard down for a moment. The smile on his face looked like his cheeks were about to explode. My smile subsided and I put my guard up again. "You are so immature." I remarked, taking a drink of my cocktail, finishing it in one drink before I ordered something stronger._

_"I know I am, that's why you like me." Troy said, with a toothy smile. I rolled my eyes at him._

_End_

That is exactly what I loved about him. He always tried to make me smile with his immaturity. He was always so caring about the people around him. He cared about me and I didn't know how to respond to people caring about me other than my brother or Sharpay.

About six months into our little relationship, he finally told me how he felt. I knew I could avoid him forever. I couldn't keep stringing his poor heart along. I knew it had to come to an end sooner or later. He told me he loved me and I let my guard down with him. I told him that I loved him too. I knew I couldn't give him what he wanted from me so I snuck out of his apartment that night after we made love and he fell asleep.

I never heard from him again. It was so sobering living five years without the man you loved. Distance really taught me a lot. I finally graduated college. I got my dream job working with a bunch of amazing kids who teach me more everyday then I teach them. I figured out that not everybody was going to leave and I didn't have to leave before I was left. I promised myself that if I ever saw Troy Bolton again than I would give him an actual explanation rather than a cowardly note.

* * *

_"I'll fly away from it all, one day_  
_I'll fly away._

_These are the days that i will remember_  
_When my name's called on the roll._  
_He'll meet me with two long stem glasses_  
_Make a toast to me comming home."_

* * *

Sharpay and I were supposed to be meeting at the bar by our house. I fell asleep after grading some papers and I woke up and got ready to go out. I walked down the street to the bar. I walked in and saw Sharpay getting up from the bar.

"There you are! I was wondering where you were. I met a cute guy at the bar. He does that weird peanut thing you do. I want you to meet him okay?" She dragged me back to where she was sitting. "Hey." She called out to the man next to her.

He turned around and I couldn't believe it. "Troy?" I asked, barely choking it out. He looked just as shocked as I was.

"You guys know each other?" Sharpay asked as Troy looked from her to me. He turned to finish his drink. "Brie, What the fuck?" Sharpay asked me but I couldn't peel my eyes away from him. Troy got up. "Wait, where are you going?"

I followed Troy out, trying to get him to talk to me. I even cried. I never cry. God I forgot how good looking he was. After my apology I pulled out a card with my name and number on it. I handed it to him. "If you want the full story, you can call me."

He took the card from my hand. "Alright." He gulped. "Tell Sharpay I said it was nice to meet her."

I nodded slowly, stuffing my hands in my coat pocket. "Bye Troy." I said quietly.

"Bye Gabriella." Troy said as he started walking away. I watched him walk down the street until I couldn't see him anymore. Part of me wanted to run after him and plant a kiss on him but he had every right to hate me. I made my way back into the bar and sat down in the seat that Troy was sitting in.

"How'd it go?" Sharpay asked me.

"I gave him my number. He said it was nice to meet you Shar." I let out a sigh. "I don't feel like drinking. I think I'm going back home."

"I'm sorry Hun." She said hugging me. She handed me her keys. "Take the car. I'll just walk home."

I nodded. "Okay." I gave her another hug before I walked out of the bar. I saw Troy reaching for the door handle then looking up at me.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey. Leaving already?" He asked me.

I gulped. "I'm not really in the mood to drink anymore. I thought you were going to see your god son?"

"Just called. They're all sleeping." Troy said. I took a couple steps away from the door since we were holding up traffic.

I nodded and looked away for a second. I looked back up at him. "Do you want to come to my place?" I asked quietly.

He stared at me for a second then nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

I gave him a small smile. "It's right up the street but I have Sharpay's car." I held up the car keys. I took his hand and led him to the car. We got in and we were quiet for the short ride to my apartment. I parked in Sharpay's spot and we got out the car.

"I would have never guessed I lived two blocks away from you." Troy said looking up at the apartment. I locked Shar's car and Troy followed me up to the door.

"I tried to keep myself as secretive as possible." I said. "I didn't try to get too attached to people because I thought they were just going to up and leave me. But I did most of the leaving." I opened the door and he walked into the apartment. I closed the door and put her keys on the table. I kicked off my shoes as Troy sat on the couch.

I put my coat in my room before walking over to Troy. "I like your apartment. It's very girly."

"Believe it or not, that's Sharpay's doing. She would watch football, drink a beer with the guys and if she had balls, she'd scratch them. If you even mess with her pink you'd be sorry." I let out a quiet laugh. "One time in high school this kid was talking shit about her pink locker and she snuck into the boys locker room, stole his clothes and threw them in a wood chipper."

Troy laughed quietly before looking at me. "You have a beautiful laugh."

I shook my head and felt my cheeks flush. "I don't, I think I sound weird. that's why I never laugh. I never cry because I think I look stupid. I've started feeling more comfortable smiling now." I said, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"You have a beautiful laugh and every thinks they look ridiculous when they cry. You also have a very beautiful smile." Troy said looking at me. He let out a small chuckle. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said quietly. "So how's business?"

"Good, I'm in California now, I got a promotion. I should be back here in a couple of months though." He cleared his throat. "What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher." I said. Troy looked at me as if I was joking. I smiled. "I'm serious."

"I thought you worked at a prison." Troy said, laughing.

"I did, I was only a receptionist. I did that for fun." He gave me another look of disbelief. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked with a slight giggle.

"You worked at a prison… for fun?" He said. "You are just so mysterious."

I shook my head. "It was a Women's Correctional Facility and I was the guest receptionist. I didn't have to work, I just wanted to. My parents like to buy my love because they couldn't be there when I was growing up. They work for the government." I explained. I heard my phone ring. "Excuse me." I answered my phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey little sister."_ Keegan said, speaking into the phone.

"Hey Keegan, what's up?" I asked.

_"Just checking up to see how you were. How are the kids?"_ He asked.

I smiled to myself. "The kids are amazing. I'm fine. How are you?"

_"Same old, same old."_ He said with a sigh. _"My abandonment issues are causing my newest fling to try to change me."_

"I know how you feel." I looked at Troy, who was looking around the apartment. "I have company so I'll talk to you later. I love you Keegan."

_"I love you too Gabi."_ He said. _"Bye."_

I hung up the phone and put it on the table in front of me. "That was my brother, Keegan."

Troy looked over at me. "You have a brother?"

I nodded. "I do. He's five years older than me. He was more of a father to me than my dad was, until he left for college. He left me too." I said quietly.

"But he came back. He still talks to you." Troy said, putting his hand on my knee.

"I know. I just don't like to be alone." I admitted, leaning back on the couch.

He pulled me closer to him. "You would have never been alone with me."

"I thought every night that I was with you that was the last time. I didn't want you to get hurt because of me and I didn't want to get hurt because of you. I didn't want you to leave me because I had abandonment issues. So I left before you could leave me." I leaned against Troy as he rubbed my arms with his hands. "When I finally realized that I am in love with you that just made me even more afraid. I was afraid I couldn't live up to who you wanted me to be."

He kissed the side of my head slowly. I turned to face him and he kissed my lips gently. "I never wanted you to be anything but yourself. Abandonment issues and all." He moved a piece of hair behind my ear. "I love you Gabi"

I placed my hand on his cheek and I stroked my fingers along it gently. "I love you too Troy." I leaned up and kissed his lip gently. I stroked his bottom lip with my tongue.

Troy pulled away slowly. "If we do this then I want you to be my girlfriend. I don't want you to walk out on me like last time. I want to be with you. In daylight, at night, drunk or sober. Can you do that? If you can't you should tell me now." Troy said seriously.

I smiled at him and kissed his lips gently. "I think I can do that. It might not be easy but I want to try." I stood up and pulled him up with me. I lead him into my room, shutting the door behind me.

Troy tightened his grip on me, pulling me against him. We were both naked and exhausted and I was content with the cuddling after sex. I turned to face Troy, wrapping my leg around his. He kissed my swollen lips gently before running his fingers through my tangled hair. "This is nice." Troy said from next to me.

"It is, when do you go back to California?" I asked him running my fingers along his abs slowly.

"I'm supposed to leave on Sunday but I think I can milk it out here for another week." Troy said with a grin. "Would you like if I stayed?"

I nodded and kissed his chest. "I would but I do have to work until two-thirty. Monday through Friday. I have to get up at 6."

"That mean I have 5 more hours to cuddle with you." I turned back around to spoon with him. He moved the hair up and left kisses along my bare neck. "You should get to sleep beautiful." I felt his lips kiss the bird tattoo on my back.

"I love you Troy." I mumbled as my eyes closed.

"I love you too baby." I heard him say before I fell asleep.

Troy went back to California and I focused on work. We were in the middle of finals at the middle school I worked at. All the kids loved me for some reason. You always had that one kid who was a little asshole but they just reminded me of myself. Summer was coming up soon and I had to work summer school as well. I liked teaching summer school. I believe the kids with the best personalities are in summer school.

Troy and I were doing well. He was supposed to be coming down to see me soon but I'm not sure when. He's been kind of distant lately and I tried not to worry. I just told myself that he was busy with work, just like I was. Sharpay found a boyfriend and moved in with him a couple weeks ago. She was worried about leaving me alone but I insisted she moved out. She was really happy and I was happy for her.

I sat in my classroom and finished grading the essays that were due. I still had to finish grading my finals but It was all multiple choice so I could just run it through the scan-tron machine. It was lunch time and I enjoyed the quiet. I had so much work to do I didn't even bother packing a lunch. I heard a knock on my door. My door was always locked so I got up and opened the door.

"Excuse me Miss Montez. I just needed some help with homework." Troy said with a huge smile on his face.

"Troy!" I hugged him tightly, pulling him into the classroom. "What are you doing here?" I asked before kissing his lips.

"I'm surprising my girlfriend with lunch." He handed me a bag of food. "I'm back for good." Troy said with a smile on his face.

I kissed his lips firmly. "I missed you. Thank you. I'm starving but I have a lot of work to do. Do you want to help me?"

"I'd love to." Troy said. I pulled him over to my desk and he sat on the chair next to it. "What can I help you with beautiful?"

I handed him my grade book and the stack of essays. "Could you put the grades in the book for me? They are alphabetized and separated by period." I opened the bag of food and started eating. I handed him a pen.

"Seems easy enough." I watched Troy as I ate. "I missed you too by the way."

"I'm sorry you have to do this. I've been so stressed out because it's finals week and we have to get everything in by Friday, which is the last day of school. I have a month off before I start summer school." I sighed. "How have you been? I feel like I've been talking to you less and less lately."

Troy looked up at me. "I know baby. I'm sorry. I have a surprise for you though."

"What is it?" I asked finishing up my food quickly. I threw the bag in the garbage next to my desk.

"A surprise Gabriella. You have to be patient." He said with a chuckle.

I sighed. "Fine." I got up grabbing the finals for the first couple periods I had. "I need to go into the office to run these through the machine. I'll try to be back as quickly as possible."

"I might have to leave before you come back, I'll leave you a note if I do." Troy stood up and cupped my face. He kissed my lips firmly then more gently. "Just in case." He smiled against my lips before giving me another kiss. "I love you, Miss Montez. You're the sexiest English teacher in Albuquerque." I rolled my eyes and walked past him. He gave my butt a pat.

I walked out of my classroom and to the lounge. I put the papers in and they started grading them automatically for me. I leaned against the machine. "Hey Gabi." One of my colleagues, Kelsi Cross said. She was the music teacher here. Her husband Jason was a gym teacher.

"Hey Kels, what's up?" I asked, before peaking at to see how many were finished. Only a quarter of them.

She sighed. "Busy with music finals. Jason has to teach summer school this year and I'm going up to New York to play in the symphony this summer."

I smiled at her. "No way, congratulations!"

She nodded. "But I am 4 months pregnant, so I'm going to be exhausted by the time September rolls around."

"You're going to be a great mom Kels, I bet Jason is thrilled." I said with a smile.

"Oh, he is. He can't wait to tell people. You're the first person I've told actually." She said, shifting the papers in her arm. "How are you doing?"

"Really good, actually." I said, as the machine beeped. I picked up the graded papers and moved out of the way. "My boyfriend just moved back from California so I'm happy about that."

"Good for you Gabi. You deserve to be happy." She nudged my shoulder.

"I'll talk to you later Kels." I said waving to her. I walked back to the classroom. I unlocked the door with the keys around my neck. I peaked inside and Troy was gone. I let out a sigh and walked over to my desk. I found the note of the stack of essays Troy was putting in the grade book.

_"All the grades are in the book Miss Montez. I'm sorry I had to leave so soon but I have a couple more errands to run for your surprise. Immediately after work I want you to drive to this address. The directions are on the back of this note. I cannot wait to see you because I missed you so much. I'm happy to be back in Albuquerque and back with you. I love you Miss Montez._

_Love, Troy._

_4589 Franklin Way_  
_Albuquerque, NM_

_Ps. You definitely are the hottest English teacher in New Mexico. ;)"_

I laughed at his note and put it on the desk. I filed the essays and started putting the scores of the finals in the grade book. The bell rang and I continued on with my classes. By the end of the day I was excited to see Troy's surprise. I put the last of the finals through the machine before packing them into my grade book to go home. I finished packing my things and I grabbed the note, going out to my car.

I called Troy to let him know I was leaving. He said it took about 10 minutes to get to where I was going. I followed his directions, driving into the suburbs. I looked for any clues to figure out his surprise for me but I was completely stumped. I saw Troy standing out on the side walk in front of a beautiful house with a sold sign in the lawn.

"No fucking way." I said to myself as I pulled up to the curb. I looked at him with my jaw ajar. I got out of the car and walked over to him. "Troy.." I said wearily.

"I've been kind of avoiding you because I bought this house. They were supposed to remove this sign today but they rescheduled. I was moving my things in since yesterday and I got the big furniture all arranged and I just need two things." Troy said.

"What's that?" I asked him, closing my mouth.

"I need to unpack. And I wanted to know if you would move in here with me." Troy said scratching the back of his neck. "I know you how you feel about being alone and I know you don't really like it in your apartment by yourself. So I want you to come live with me. I promise you'll never be alone."

I blinked and felt a tear run down my cheek. I walked over to Troy and wrapped my arms around his neck. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I said with a slight sob at the end. I kissed Troy's lips firmly. "I would love to move in with you."

"You didn't even see the house yet." Troy joked, kissing my forehead.

I smiled up at him. "It isn't even about the house. It's about living with you. I'd live in a cardboard box if it meant that I could live with you." I hugged him tighter. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met Troy Bolton."

"I try." He joked again. I rolled my eyes and he lead me up to the house. We took a quick tour of the house before stopping in the bedroom. The house was perfect. It was the best surprise and I couldn't imagine myself living without Troy. It's so scary depending on one person for so much love and support, but with Troy it's a risk I'm willing to take.

* * *

_"Cause I heard Jesus, he drank wine_  
_and I bet we'd get along just fine_  
_He could calm a storm or heal the blind_  
_And I bet he'd understand,_  
_Understand a heart like mine_  
_Oh, yes he would."_

* * *

Don't forget to review :)


End file.
